Shenris Shenrir
by UtterlyPointless
Summary: When a cosmic event denies the laws of physics, what could be behind it? Surely not an unorthodox teenager? And what will happen when the gods become involved? Rated T for caution. I do not own the TT, but I do own the story and hte OC's.
1. Ohmus

**Hi. Its me. UtterlyPointless.**

**New Story. woo... **

**Shenris Shenrir chapter 1 : Ohmus**

* * *

"Arrgh!" Beast Boy shouted for the thirtieth time. It was mid-day Wednesday, and nothing exciting had happened for about a week now. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been playing the SAME game on the Gamestation EVERY day, and a fight always broke out between them. It seemed like Raven couldn't get a brake.

Robin either played with Cyborg and Beast Boy, or took Starfire out, or trained. Starfire would '_cook'_, play with Silkie or bond with one of the boys. But Raven, who actually liked silence and quite activities, could sense the emotions of Cyborg and Beast Boy where ever she went within the tower.

She was going insane.

The only thing that was keeping her going was the prospect of seeing the Ohmus Star Cluster tonight. An event that only happened once every millennium or so. Even with Raven's 'emotionless' existence, the other Titans could tell that she was excited.

All that she had to do was survive the next 11 hours and she could witness an event that was said to have no known magical limitations. She would witness true wishing stars.

"Dammit Cyborg! Why do you always win!"

She just had to survive 11 hours….

* * *

"Everything set?" Robin asked, hoping that Beast Boy could refrain from irritating Raven, so they could have a peaceful night of stargazing.

"We have the popcorn, the sodas and the pizza as requested sir" Beast Boy reported doing a mock salute, earning him a look from Cyborg. Beast Boy's jokes had taken a turn for the worse over the week, with nothing interesting or new to joke about.

"It's starting" Starfire called just before Beast Boy could make another joke.

The first stars shot overhead and below the horizon just as the Titans and a few thousand others in Jump City looked skywards towards the group of shooting stars known to Earth, and one Tamaranain, as the Ohmus star cluster.

During the middle of the only display that rivalled the Northern Lights, Beast Boy spoke up. "Should that be happening?"

"What?" Raven asked slightly annoyed that he had broken her first feeling of peace in weeks.

"That" He replied, more serious now, as he pointed to an area of stars that had started revolving around in a circle over the park.

"That's impossible" Cyborg stated standing up. Staring at the spinning circle of stars.

Suddenly all of the stars stopped moving, apart from the circle, and hung in mid air as if someone had turned them off. By now all of the titans had stood up, and were gazing skyward in curiosity and dread.

Just before Robin spoke, as if on cue, all of the stars started revolving, joining the original circle. The stars near the middle slowly descending, shrinking as they went, to one point in the park.

Raven growled, angry that someone had stolen her event, and set off toward the park, flying as she reached the edge of the tower. Silently the other Titans followed.

Robin glanced at Raven. Hoping that she would go easy on the thing that had ruined her day.

* * *

** Yes, I now its short... But this just set up the story perfectly.  
**

**Please review. Even if you want to say that its utter bs...**

** -If you dont get the plot, you obviously haven't lived yet-**


	2. Light Blue Underwear

**Shenris Shenrir chapter2: Light Blue Underwear**

**Yay chpt2! Slightly longer this time.**

**OoOoO**

Raven landed a little way off from the source of the disturbance, and waited for the other Titans to arrive. When they were all ready they stepped through the bush concealing them, and looked upon a bizarre scene.

In front of them suspended in mid-air was a small wooden box, covered in strange symbols which seemed to glow a bright cyan. The lid was thrown open, and all of the stars were thundering through the air, into the box.

"How can all of those fit in there!" Cyborg exclaimed, apparently at a loss for why the laws of physics took a day off.

"Magic" Raven replied quietly, sensing the power of the symbols on the box. She didn't know why, but those symbols gave her a feeling of dread. "I don't think we should interfere with it."

"You're probably right" Robin agreed. "We should wait until…"

All of a sudden, the tunnel of stars flowing into the box stopped, and the lid slammed shut. The box remained in the air for a few moments longer, and then dropped to ground.

The Titans all looked upwards at the blank sky.

"Why did all of the shooting stars go into the magic box?" Starfire inquired, staring intently at the box, as if trying to receive her answers from that.

"I don't know Starfire." Robin answered, walking over to the box. "But we're going to find out." Robin continued, picking up the box.

"Hay!" A voice shouted, startling the Titans. "Get your hands off my box!"

OoOoO –a few minutes ago-

"Yes!" A girl exclaimed, looking upwards at the now revolving stars in the sky, then back down at the floating box in front of her. "It works!" She shouted, now dancing around in a circle.

The girl looked up at the stars again, marvelled at her handiwork, and then remembered something. "I left my bag back at the bench."

She swore loudly then ran off to get her bag. When she had retrieved it she looked upwards and noticed that almost all of the stars had gone.

She swore loudly again and ran towards her box.

She slowed down when she got there, and started walking.

Suddenly she heard a voice, "But we're going to find out." It was male. She rushed forwards and stopped when she saw a boy holding her box, with a small group around them.

"Hay!" She shouted. "Get your hands off my box!"

All of the people looked at her then stood, in what she assumed were battle positions. "Why do you have that box in the first place?" A girl asked, dressed in a dark cloak.

The girl looked up then back at the girl who had spoke as if she was an idiot. That appeared to make the girl angrier. "Why do you care?"

"We care because we're the Teen Titans." The boy holding the box answered.

OoOoO

The girl just looked at Robin funny then dashed towards him, intent on getting the box. Cyborg was quicker though, and barged into her, toppling her over. She just looked up to him and growled. She leapt at him.

Before Cyborg could react, black tendrils surrounded the girl and she jerked forward into her restraints, dazing her. "Wha?" She asked confused.

"My magic" Raven answered her mockingly. The girl just glared. "Now," Raven continued, "why do you need the Ohmus cluster?"

The girl closed her eyes and replied "Laconsis."

Nothing happened for a few moments, and then a great wind blew past, and the tendrils holding the girl exploded outwards, but not before Raven descended into the ground.

The girl then pointed her hands at Robin and shouted "Shenilga!" Robin was knocked backwards and the box flew out of his hands. The girl then caught the box and watched as Robin hit the ground, unconscious, and his trousers fall down, revealing light blue underwear.

The girl just laughed as Starfire flew over to him worriedly. She blasted her as well.

OoOoO

When she came back out of the ground, she grinned slightly when she saw that the girl was in front of her, facing the wrong way, but frowned again when she saw that she was laughing.

Raven quickly realised what she was laughing at and struggled to not laugh herself when she saw the other Titans on the floor, each in different _revealing_ positions.

Robin groaned and looked up at the girl, his eyes widening when he saw Raven behind her. His eyes widened even further still when he saw his underwear staring back at him.

Raven looked around for something to use and failing to find anything, placed her hand on the top of the girls head and felt her stiffen. She then pushed her power through her hand and into the girls head, and promptly knocked her out. The girl fell to floor in a heap.

Raven looked around at the rest of the Titans, each blushing and trying to cover themselves, and stood there, laughing at them mentally.

OoOoO

**If you want to know what the words mean just ask...**

**Please review. Even if you want to flame.**

**-I'm not perfect, but i'm so close it scares me- **


	3. Glass of Water

**Shenris Shenrir chapter3: Glass of Water**

**woo **

**OoOoO**

After the team had returned from their conflict with the mystery girl they had placed her in a cell and retreated to their rooms to get redressed.

Cyborg and Robin were now in the control room watching the girl in her cell. She hadn't woken up yet. "She's kinda cute" Cyborg said.

"For a maniac maybe" Robin replied. Cyborg just snorted and looked more intently at the girl on the screen.

The girl had shoulder length dark silky hair which went flicky at the end. She was wearing a brown jacket, under which was a lighter brown top. She had dark baggy jeans which almost covered her black trainers. Her jeans were held on by a brown woven belt with a bronze clasp.

_That's a lot of brown_ Cyborg thought.

"She's waking up" Robin said, getting up and braking Cyborg out of his thoughts.

OoOoO

After Robin had sent out the call, all of the Titans had gathered and stood outside of the girl's cell. After a few minutes of waiting Robin was starting to get annoyed. Just before he could say anything the girl opened her eyes. All the Titans gasped.

The girl's eyes were yellow, with a slightly tinted pupil. The irises were swirling slowly. The girl smirked. "What's wrong? Forgot what you were here for?"

Robin frowned and answered her with a question of his own "Who are you?"

"You can call me Shenris" replied the girl. "So you must be Robin" Shenris continued.

"Hmm" replied Robin, already thinking if he had ever heard her name before. He hadn't.

"Why is that name familiar?" Raven whispered to herself quietly.

"Why did you need the stars?" Robin asked, out of his thinking spree.

"They're Sylphs, and their mine so you can get your own" Shenris replied angrily.

"What are these Sylphs which you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"Sylphs are a kind of fairy that inhabits air/space." Shenris replied, apparently unfazed by Starfire's grammar.

"Why would you need Sylphs?" Raven asked, stepping up to the bars of the cell.

"It's a secret" Shenris replied smirking, with an unrecognisable emotion in her eyes. "Besides which, I'm thirsty."

"You'll get water when we get answers" Robin replied glaringly.

"Fine" Shenris replied, at which point she reached out with her right hand, palm up, and placed her other hand on top. She then raised her hand, and a glass of water came out of her right hand after it. She took a sip.

"You're toying with us aren't you" Cyborg replied, apparently coming out of his amazement first. "You could just walk out of here if you wanted to."

"You're a smart one aint'ya?" Shenris replied smiling and standing up. She then walked forward and stepped straight through the bars and stopped in front of Raven. "The Sylphs were a gift" Shenris said before skipping off down the hallway and out of the door.

"For who?" Raven called out after her.

"You guys!" Came the reply.

OoOoO

By the time the Titans had recovered Shenris had managed to make it to the living room and was rooting through their fridge.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted when she pulled out some tofu and swallowed it without whole. "You like Tofu?"

"Yup" she replied rooting around in the fridge some more. "Ah! Gorka berries!" She exclaimed happily and began to wolf them down.

Starfire floated over to her "You like the Gorka berries?"

"Yeah! There like, the greatest food ever!"

Starfire literally sqeeed and hugged Shenris. After a moment or too of not breathing, Shenris managed to break free and take a berry filled breath. She started choking. After Beast Boy and Starfire tried and failed to help her, Cyborg went over and smacked her on the back.

"GASP!" Shenris breathed and promptly started coughing. Beast Boy and Starfire buzzed around her worriedly and Cyborg just got her a glass of water, which she took thankfully and took a huge gulp.

"Y'all right now?" Cyborg chastised.

"Yes, thanks" Shenris replied still breathing deeply.

"Ooo, I am sorry, so sorry" Starfire chanted, taking it worse then Shenris.

"Girl, it's alright! Calm down!"

After a few minutes Beast Boy Cyborg and Shenris managed to quiet Starfire down. The group had now moved to the couch, and Raven had left to continue examining the box, leaving an incredulous looking Robin.

"Hey!" Robin shouted gaining everyone's attention. "She's a villain! Remember!"

"But she said the stars were a gift" Beast Boy spoke up.

"Yeah, she ain't done anything wrong" Cyborg added.

"But she attacked us!" Robin replied, clearly losing the argument.

"She attacked us to get back her box, which you had taken without her permission" Starfire answered. "You were in the wrong."

Robin just grumbled at this and left to go back to his room.

When the 3 Titans turned around they were hugged by Shenris fiercely.

"Thank you" she whispered.

OoOoO

**Blargle. Review pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee.  
**

**-Alfalcenboq- **


	4. Leaky Plumbing

**Shenris Shenrir chapter4: Leaky plumbing**

**woo! Longest chapter yet!...woo  
**

**OoOoO**

"_Thank you" she whispered._

"What ever for?" Starfire asked perplexed.

"Acceptance" Shenris answered, pulling away slightly. "You guys accept me."

"Well, yeah." Cyborg agreed.

"Sorry" Shenris said, composing herself. "I've been out of civilisation for a while."

Beast Boy was just about to say something, when Shenris hugged them again, then dashed off to the fridge to get a drink. When she returned she looked, and acted, as if nothing had happened.

"Now, what do you guys do for fun around here?" She asked, gaining grins from both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

OoOoO

Robin was in the gym, releasing his frustration on a punch bag.

_Fwhack, whack, whack_

"ARGH!" He screamed, hit the bag a final time and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. It was just as he getting up, when Raven entered through the floor.

"We have a problem."

OoOoO

The living room door opened, to reveal an unusual sight. Cyborg AND Beast Boy losing at video games.

"Yes!" Shenris shouted, standing up and waving the controller in victory. "I've won again! Who says girls can't play games!"

"Not us" Cyborg and Beast Boy chorused, obviously regretting inviting Shenris to play with them.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as well. "Another victory miniature cake?" She asked Shenris, who was already reaching for the platter. "What is the score now Cyborg?"

"33-0 to you" he answered, his shoulders sinking even lower.

"Ahem" Robin coughed, gaining their attention and stopping Shenris' and Starfire's victory dance. "Raven had reported that she has sensed a presence out over the bay." Raven nodded. "And it doesn't seem human."

"Where?" Cyborg asked forgetting his depression.

"About 3 miles north-east of the tower" Raven supplied.

"The T-ship will be ready in 5mins" Cyborg reported, and left. The other titans soon followed, going to get ready. The only occupants in the room were Robin and Shenris.

"I will let you come along" Robin said, "but I still don't trust you."

"You aren't that friendly are you?" Shenris replied.

Robin just glared and left the room.

OoOoO

Raven watched Starfire fly along the side of the ship, and wondered why she had opted to give up her seat to Shenris. She wasn't sure how she felt about Shenris yet, she felt some kind of connection with her but she wasn't sure what it was yet. It was friendly yet, knowing. She sighed, it wouldn't do any good to think of this now, she'd have to think about it later.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Shenris, examining everything in her compartment.

"I know I…" Cyborg began, but couldn't finish as at that moment a giant pillar of water rose up and smacked into the T-ship, sending it careering into the sea below.

All of the Titans and Shenris managed to get out of the ship, and faced the new enemy.

It was a metal sphere, surrounded by a field of water, flowing upwards from the sea. Another pillar of water shot out from the sphere and flew towards the Titans, which they managed to dodge, and fell back into the sea.

It wasn't the balls ability to control water that stopped the Titans, it was the orange circle and black 'S'. Shenris noticed that the Titans had paused.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Slade" Robin growled. With that one word the Titans sprang into action and attacked the ball with all they had.

Cyborg sat on the Pterodactyl Beast Boy's shoulder, and blasted the sphere with his sonic canon, eventually breaking though its water field and hitting the sphere within. The sphere, actually being hurt, attacked them from below knocking Beast Boy out, causing him to revert. Cyborg had to stop fighting too, to stop Beast Boy from drowning.

"Robin me and BB are out" Cyborg reported, only to receive a feral-like grunt in return.

Robin was currently being carried by Starfire and pulling out his bo-staff. Starfire shouted, and threw him towards it. He flew forwards and slammed his staff against its surface, breaking though the field. Robin began to slam his fists against the surface, while Starfire threw starbolts at it.

The ball retaliated and grabbed Robin and Starfire in water tendrils, and slammed them together. Raven saw this and flew over, she was about to help them when another arm hit her. She flew back from the force of the attack and landed on the T-ship.

Raven looked up and saw Shenris standing above her.

"Need some help?" She asked innocently. Raven just glowered. Shenris smirked and reached out to help her up. Raven took the hand, and pulled herself up.

Shenris cracked her knuckles and Raven watched her walk over to the edge of the ship, bend over, and place her hands on the surface of the water. Shenris closed her eyes and gathered her power.

Raven stepped back in amazement and fear at the amount of power Shenris was gathering. She hadn't felt this much power in one being since Trigon invaded Earth.

Shenris opened her eyes. They were now pure gold, swirling down into the slightly darker depths of her pupil. She opened her mouth and said one word. Raven felt the amount of power in that word. The power was infinite.

"Maldoborg."

There was a deep rumbling, and Shenris collapsed. Raven had to drag her back to stop her from falling into the sea.

Suddenly a huge tentacle rose out of the sea and clamped onto the sphere. More tentacles came out of the sea and grabbed the sphere. They started to drag it down.

Some smaller tentacles came out of the sea and grabbed Starfire and Robin and placed them on the deck of the ship. Two more did the same for Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other then back at the sphere. It was almost completely under water.

Shenris moaned.

"Are you ok?" Asked Raven and Cyborg together. They glanced at each other. Cyborg blushed. Shenris grunted again.

"What was that?" Raven asked her.

"Kraken" she mumbled before falling unconscious again.

OoOoO

**Thank you for reading. I guess...**

**Flame me! Or just review. Its up to you.**

**-The universe is infinite. so good luck trying to get rid of me.-**


	5. Repent Foolish Mortals!

**Shenris Shenrir chapter5: Repent foolish mortals!**

**Hi...**

**OoOoO**

Robin's head hurt. It felt like Starfire had hugged it. Then he remembered why. He opened his eyes.

He saw the Titans sat on-top of the T-ship, either by him, by Shenris, or by the hole with sparks coming out of it. He groaned.

"Oh! Robin! You are awake!" Starfire exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down beside him.

"What happened? How did we defeat Slade's sphere?" Robin asked, coming back to his senses.

"We didn't" Cyborg said coming out of the hole, wiping oil off himself and putting down a spanner.

"She did" Raven said pointing at Shenris.

"How?" Robin asked incredulous that she had done it alone, and guilty that he had doubted her loyalty earlier.

"She like, summoned a giant squid thing!" Beast Boy shouted turning into a squid to enhance his point.

"A Kraken…"

Everybody turned to see Shenris propping herself up and holding her head. "Ow… Remind me not to do that again" She mumbled. She glanced at the Titans and saw their confused faces.

"How did you summon a Kraken?" Asked Raven in disbelief and amazement. "You used enough magic to defeat Trigon in blow" The Titans winced, "and you summoned a creature even I thought was mythological, that only gods are supposed to be able to summon."

Shenris' eyes widened and she obviously became nervous. "Um, yeah… well gods and things umm..." She stuttered, her eyes darting from their faces to the sky.

"Shenris" Raven barked, slightly annoyed that she wasn't answering her.

Shenris blanked and looked at Raven, almost as if she was searching her face for something. "You really want to know?" She asked quietly.

"Yes" Raven answered, no longer annoyed, instead curious as to what could shake her like that. The other Titans nodded agreement.

Shenris stayed quiet for a few moments, just looking at the Titans. "My full name is Shenris Shenrir Delmik."

Raven looked confused for a moment before she gasped and crawled backwards slightly. "Shenris Shenrir Delmik…. I knew your name sounded familiar…."

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked, wondering what would shock Raven so much.

"Shenris Shenrir Delmik… Is the name of a god…" Raven said quietly.

Shenris stood up and held out her hands by her sides. "I am Shenris Shenrir Delmik, Demigod of Mischief and member of the 17th and 22nd circle of Valhalla." She bowed.

The Titans were speechless. They just sat and looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"You can't be a god" Beast Boy said, "Gods don't exist."

Shenris just looked at him. "Your middle names Mark, and you were once in the custody of your parents' attorney, Nicholas Galtry" she said with a hint of smugness.

Beast Boy froze and looked surprised. "How did you?"

"I'm a god" Shenris smiled, "need any more proof?"

"No, I'm good" Beast Boy replied still slightly dazed.

"If you're a god, can you fix the T-ship?" Asked Cyborg hopefully.

"No, sorry. Technologies not my forte" said Shenris regretfully.

"How come? You have like; all the power in the universe and you can't fix a ship?"

"I'm 'A' god. There are others, so we share the power, so I don't have all the power in the universe. Just a large portion of it" Shenris explained.

"Then can you get us back to the tower?" Robin asked.

"Not at the moment. I don't currently have all my power."

"Why?" Asked Beast Boy, like the idiot he appears to be.

"Being a demigod means my body is mortal, but my mind isn't, so I reincarnate when my body dies" Shenris began, "When I'm reborn I don't have any of my power or knowledge. As I grow older my power and knowledge returns over time."

"So how much do you have now?" Asked Raven, "and what's with those words you said?"

Shenris looked at Raven as if she had just drooled on her sleeve. "I currently have about 73 of my power, and those words are the words of the gods. Kinda like your magic words."

"OOH OOH!" Starfire exclaimed, "Do you know Cai'creti?"

"Who?" Cyborg asked, giving Starfire a weird look.

"Cai'creti, the name of Tamaran's god" she answered.

"Yes" answered Shenris, Starfire squealed. "But humans tend to know him as Odin, Zeus, or God."

"Um, that's nice and all, but can we get the T-ship back home?" Cyborg asked, gaining a stare from Starfire.

The Titans then started the long process of taking the T-ship home. It took them the rest of the day.

OoOoO

There was a loud humming noise, the representative of the machines surrounding the dark-clad figure in front of a large flat screen, detailing the finer points of the man's H2O controller droid.

"What happened?" Asked the man.

**Unit A sank** replied a computer.

"Why?" He required annoyed.

**Unit A was dragged to the sea floor by an unidentified animal.**

"What animal?" The man was angry now.

**Unknown. Creature was 130 kilometres in length, 70 kilometres in depth, and 97 kilometres in width. Judging by the creatures shape, it was some kind of Octopus or Squid.**

"Nothings that big" The man said.

**Creature was summoned using immense magical energy, by the new member.**

"Who is the new member?"

**Unknown.**

"Well were going to have to find out" The man plotted.

OoOoO

It was morning and all that Shenris remembered was being exhausted after helping to move the T-ship back to the tower. And her neck hurt. She opened her eyes.

Purple, all she could see was purple.

She sat up and discovered that her neck hurt because she had been lying down with her head hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Definitely Starfire then" Shenris said to no one in particular after her vast memory told her that Tamarainians slept like that.

She took a few minutes to get dressed, after looking through Starfire's clothes to find something that would fit. She ended up having to dress exactly like Starfire, although her mini-skirt was a little too mini.

She was about to try and find something better, when her stomach alerted her that she was in desperate need of breakfast. She looked at the clock.

"Make that lunch" Shenris said to the room.

When she arrived in the living room she was greeted by two kinds of silence. One kind from the girls, not believing what she was wearing, and another from the boys who were staring at the mini-mini-skirt and the contents underneath.

"Oh friend! I never knew you liked my clothes so greatly" Starfire said, floating over to the blushing Shenris.

"We need to take you shopping" Raven said, getting annoyed at the boys' emotions.

"Oh, and we need to give you something as well" Robin said, snapping out of his hormone driven coma, and elbowing Beast Boy and Cyborg out of theirs as well.

The Titans all converged in front of Shenris, making her step back slightly.

"After helping us with the sphere and the T-ship" Robin began, only to be cut off by Beast Boy shouting.

"Dude! Your part of the team!"

Shenris just stood there in shock, until an aggravated Robin held out a communicator.

"Welcome to the team."

OoOoO

**Woo, large chapter-ish.**

**Review! Don't care how or what.**


	6. Gaia

**Shenris Shenrir chapter6: Gaia**

**Advice noted, understood and will be acted on.**

**Lucky you.**

**OoOoO**

Shenris was stunned. It had only been about 3 days and she was already being asked to be a Titan. She looked at the _other_ Titans and saw that they were staring at her with hopeful faces, except from Raven, who was just staring at her with one eyebrow arched.

"But where will I stay?" She asked, her amazement slowing down her thought process.

"You'd stay here" Robin replied, his arm wavering slightly as it became tired from holding the communicator.

"We've already furbished your room!" Beast Boy cried getting over excited and earning him a slap round the back of the head from Cyborg.

"You have?" She asked him, her face looking even more surprised then it was before. "Wow." Suddenly her consciousness caught up, and she realised why Robin was agreeing to have her on the team.

"Isn't it cheating having a god on your side?" She asked Robin, the shock on his face obvious when he realised what she was asking.

Robin lowered his arm, but still held onto the communicator. "I still have my doubts, I'll admit that. But I do trust you." The other Titans looked at Robin and back at Shenris, who appeared to be… grinning?

"I never knew you cared" Shenris said, restraining from laughing out loud. She failed.

Robin flushed, and practically bellowed, to the surprise of the others, "You already knew didn't you!"

"Yes!" She shouted before collapsing from laughing so hard.

Raven and Cyborg caught on why she was laughing, and struggled not to laugh as well. Starfire and Beast Boy didn't, but when Cyborg told Starfire that Shenris had made Robin admit something personal, which he hardly ever did, she started to laugh, but clapped her hands over her mouth when she saw the stares Robin and Beast Boy, but not so much Beast Boy, were giving her.

"So are you in?" Asked Beast Boy giving up trying to understand. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm in" Shenris said holding out her hand to receive her communicator from Robin.

The Titans cheered as Shenris took her communicator. She couldn't believe it. She had been truly accepted in a place that most people wanted to go to. Wow.

"Now you need a name of the hero" Starfire said floating to Shenris.

"A name?" Asked Shenris thoughtfully, she hadn't thought of this.

"Yeah a name!" Shouted Beast Boy, getting excited yet again. "Like "Divinity, or Divine Providence or something!"

Shenris thought. She needed a name that was personal to her, and yet would send a message to those in Valhalla. She thought. Her mind remembered a person she once new that had wanted to be a Titan. She had powers too, but back then she didn't know the stuff she did now. As far as she knew though, she was dead, her power had killed her. No control.

"How about Gaia?" She asked.

The Titans seemed confused until Raven mentioned that Gaia was a name of the Goddess of Earth. They seemed to think it over at this revelation.

"I like it" Cyborg said nodding.

"Me too" Beast Boy and Starfire both said.

Robin held out his hand and smiled. "Welcome to the team, Gaia."

Shenris smiled and shook his hand.

OoOoO

After they had gone out for pizza, the Titans returned home. It had been a fun day, generally just celebrating Shenris' acceptance as a Titan.

When they got to the tower Starfire flew around in circles happily giggling like crazy. None of the Titans found this odd though, as Beast Boy and Shenris had tried to spike Robin's drink. Unfortunately, he had been getting a drink for Starfire, so she became rather tipsy.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking alcohol?" Robin asked Starfire, because of course, he was the only one who didn't know.

"Me?" Starfire asked innocently. "Drinkinininge? Me? Your old friend Starfyree?" She fell on the couch. Robin just raised an eyebrow and set off to get an aspirin and some water for her.

"Right now what?" Beast Boy asked, after having too many drinks, he was sufficiently hyper.

"I don't know," Shenris said yawning. "I think I may just go to bed."

She set off for the door, but before she reached it, a green blur ran in front of her and started shouting in her face, loud enough to wake Starfire.

"Oh I completely forgot you haven't seen you room yet how could we forget I mean we took all last night and morning to make!" He screamed.

Suddenly Starfire was in front of her, shouting as well. "He's right! You need to see your rlooom." She was still drunk.

They both grabbed her hands and pulled her down the corridor. She shouted back for help, but it fell on death ears.

When they got there, they practically threw her through the door and turned on the light. She was speechless.

There was a blue carpet, matching the lighter blue walls. The bed was in the centre of the room, surrounded by four pillars with more in the corners. There was an orange stripe running up the pillars, and met more stripes on the ceiling to make a star.

Shenris took a few steps into the room. "How?" She asked.

"Raven looked to see what kind of style you would like" Starfire said groggily. Apparently the drink was wearing off.

"Yeah, she…" Beast Boy started, but he fell asleep during the sentence. His sugar high had worn off. There was another thump and she turned to see that Starfire had also fallen asleep.

Shenris sighed.

OoOoO

It had been about a week since Shenris had joined, and she had been a great success. Even though she kept her power to a minimum to seem human, they had an even easier time catching bad guys.

Shenris was in her room still wearing her outfit, it was a white cat suit with yellow trimming, and a yellow belt, gloves, shoes and choker. They had come back from a mission, and she hadn't bothered to get changed yet. She was expecting her power to grow anytime now, and she had to be ready.

There was a knock at her door, startling her out of her meditation. "Come in?" She said confused.

Raven walked in and gave her a slight smile. One time Raven had walked in on her meditating, they had begun meditating with each other, and had become good friends.

Shenris smiled back at her, and Raven moved over to her across the blue carpet and she climbed on to the bed. She levitated off it and positioned herself opposite Shenris.

They meditated in silence for a bit, just enjoying each others company, when Shenris started and giggled.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked concerned.

"Oh? Nothing" She said opening her eyes. "I'm just looking into other dimensions."

"Which ones?" Raven asked now interested, setting herself down on the bed.

"The ones with your brother" Shenris said.

"My brother?" Raven shouted, falling off the bed after trying to stand up.

"Um, yeah" Shenris said, leaning over the bed. "Charly, he doesn't exist in this dimension though…"

Raven remained quiet for a minute before climbing on the bed and sighing. "Why are you looking at him?"

"I used to know his friend or wife" Shenris said, blushing slightly. "Depends on which dimension you look at."

"Oh, what happened to her?" Raven asked still struggling to understand.

"She died" Shenris said, glaring slightly, indicating that the conversation was over.

There were a few minutes of silence, which was broken by Beast Boy shouting though the door. "Hey! Do you know where Raven is?"

Raven sighed. "Is there a dimension where Beast Boy doesn't annoy me?" She asked.

Shenris chuckled. "No, that seems to be the only universal consistency."

Raven sighed again and opened the door to a very surprised looking Beast Boy. After a brief conversation she and Beast Boy left leaving Shenris alone again.

OoOoO

**I'm sorry for this being so late, but when I was writing this I was in Singapore/Australia. Woo holiday.**

**REVIEW**


	7. Hello Again

**Shenris Shenrir chapter7 – Hello Again**

**Yay, I have finally decided on the ending for the story, and I have been talking to a friend about ideas.**

**He is Reamis. READ HIS STORIES! For the love of god read them!**

**OoOoO**

Shenris left her room after another minute or so, after becoming bored, and went to the living room. To see Beast Boy staring at a smoking toaster dispassionately and Raven walking away from him drinking her usual herbal tea.

She could just hear him mumbling about having no toast as he turned round to see her gazing at him. He smiled meekly then left though the door behind her not saying a word. Shenris raised an eyebrow at this and looked to the rest of the team.

Robin looked like he usually does, reading his newspaper, drinking his coffee, but it seemed like he wasn't in it. His mask appeared even more emotionless then usual.

Starfire was merely slumped on the couch. This was weird in its self as she usually sat up straight as a board, starting intently at the screen. She appeared more like a disgruntled Raven, then Starfire.

Raven was just sat where she usually was after Beast Boy annoyed her. She seemed fine, but Raven rarely let emotion show.

Shenris was considering whether or not to ask what was wrong, when Cyborg entered behind and just passed her with a slight smile. That was it, Shenris thought. If Cyborg was going impassive then something was definitely up. She sidled up to Robin and quietly asked her question. "Why is everyone so depressed?"

Robin looked up from his newspaper and glanced at her dispassionately for a moment before he sighed and put down his newspaper. He motioned for her to sit. Robin waited a moment as if gathering his thoughts, then began.

Robin told her about Terra, and how she died on this day a few years ago. The other Titans gave their memories and feelings as well, even Beast Boy. Shenris was silent the entire way though, her thoughts her own, a look of dread marred her features. "Where's her…. Tomb." She asked, almost reluctantly.

Although the Titans winced at her words, they answered anyway. "She's in the cave at the top of the bluff over the bay."

Shenris remained quiet. Her mind was in turmoil. She remembered that day…

"_Hey Shen!" Terra called running over to where she was sitting._

_Shen looked over at her best-friend running towards her, and smiled. She preferred her own company, even her parents rarely talked to her, but Terra was the only one she didn't mind being around her._

"_Hey" Terra said again as she plonked herself down next to Shen._

_Shen nodded her head in reply and looked back out over the cliff which overlooked their home town. Shen glanced back at Terra and pondered their relationship again. There was always something weird about it._

_The first day they met was in secondary school. Shen was sat in the corner of the classroom as usual, by her self. 'A loner as always' Shen thought. Terra was a new student and was picking her seat._

_She and Shen glanced at each other, and they had both felt a connection. Terra then sat down next to her._

_The class was amazed, even the teacher. Shen didn't let anyone sit next to her, and yet she allowed Terra. They were friends ever since._

_Terra looked forward intently, trying not to shout her news out to Shen. Shen noticed this and looked at her inquiringly and raised an eyebrow. It was all Terra needed. It was all she ever needed._

"_I think I can control my powers" Terra said, the glee in her voice hard to miss._

_Shen looked worried for a moment, but she quickly restored her calm. "Go on then" She said._

_Terra's smile grew even bigger, it was always a rare chance to hear Shen speak, and it always delighted Terra so. Terra stood up and readied her powers. Ever since her 12th birthday Terra had been able to control the earth, and her powers had been growing ever since. Unfortunately, her control didn't grow so well._

_Terra's hands glowed yellow, and so did her eyes, as the slab of rock they were on rose up gently, and slowly made its way down the cliff-side. The rock gently landed on the ground outside Terra's house and by the cliff, before falling over and throwing them both off._

_Terra and Shen just looked at each other before laughing and getting back up. "Well done," Shen said smiling at Terra, "but you may want to work on the landing." Shen Terra laughed again._

_Suddenly, Terra's power spiked, and she flashed yellow suddenly. They both stopped and laughing and a low rumble was heard. They both looked at the cliff and saw it falling to pieces._

"_Avalanche!" Someone shouted along the row of houses along the cliff and everyone started running._

"_No!" Terra shouted and spread her hands out towards the cliff and pushed her powers against the on coming wall of rubble._

_Shen woke up a week later, unharmed but she had been in a coma. She tried to remember what happened but her mind only said one thing. 'Shenris Shenrir….'_

OoOoO

It was later that day and Shenris had convinced the others to go to the cave with her. The trip was made in silence until they reached the main tomb.

Shenris gasped. Terra looked the same, but a bit more solid then usual. The Titans took nothing of it but Beast Boy looked at her curiously. Shenris walked forwards slowly, coming to a stop in front of her statue. She reached out slowly, almost hesitantly, and placed her hand on Terra.

The other Titans watched as she closed her eyes and wait. Shenris was searching for Terra Beast Boy realised. He thought some more on the subject and came up with a reason why, when Shenris stopped searching.

"I can just sense her" Shenris said looking back at the Titans, "but I can't free her. We'll need help for that."

"You knew her" Beast Boy said, gaining the attention of the other Titans. "You knew Terra."

Shenris sighed. "Yes, I knew her." Shenris then explained her and Terra's story, but little did she know that someone was watching.

OoOoO

**Ooh-eh. Bad cliffy eh? You probably all know who it is anyway…. Yay! Terra! GO her!**


	8. Szarabajka

**Shenris Shenrir chapter8: Szarabajka**

**Yay! Creepy name! If you can guess why the name is important, cookie to you.**

**BTW, I want to know about the name, not the person.**

**OoOoO**

"Damn it!" A man shouted slamming his fist against a computer. He was failing. He had tried everything to find out who the new Teen Titan was, but he just couldn't find anything out about her.

He knew she knew Terra, yet she didn't exist, and he was letting it get to him. He was never this emotional before.

"You shouldn't get so angry," a voice said. He froze. Someone had found him.

He spun round to see the source of the disembodied voice, but he saw only his lair. He guessed what his enemy's next move was and spun again, expecting his enemy to be behind him. They weren't.

The man grunted and decided that the voice had come from a transmitter when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped round, and saw a man in front of him.

"Slade," the man said, his features completely hidden in a non-existent shadow. "I know some things about this girl, and you may want to listen."

OoOoO

After Shenris told her story, the Titans went back to the tower, much to the distaste of Shenris, as she wanted to stay with Terra's statue, because she hadn't seen her in over 4 years.

"How do you propose we free her?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Shenris dispassionately, this whole ordeal was bringing back hurtful memories.

"Well," Shenris said with a slight grimace. It appeared she didn't like this situation either, "We could get the god of life to help us, but he doesn't like…" She paused awkwardly, causing Raven to laugh slightly. "Or we could get the goddess of earth to help us, but…. We just can't" Shenris stumbled. "So we're left with the goddess of friendship."

"How can she help?" Robin asked, curious as to how the gods can do everything the Titans can't.

"If we prove our, 'friendship' with Terra to her, she can reunite us with her." Shenris replied, as if it was plainly obvious.

"How do we do that?" Robin asked, getting into his 'detective' frame of mind.

"I have no idea…. We'll have to wait and see what she says."

"What do we need?" Raven asked. "Summoning anything is hard enough, but a god…"

"I'll write out a list" Shenris said, and went to get a pad of paper and a pencil.

When she returned she wrote down enough things to fill ten of the pads sheets. It was an understatement to say that the Titans weren't daunted.

Shenris handed some sheets to each of Titans, apparently they were all supposed to find some. Raven scanned though her sheets and paused every now and then to check something.

"A Damurrus horn!" She exclaimed, after finding the item on her list. "Do you even realise how rare they are!"

"Absolutely, and yet, you are the one best suited to finding one" Shenris replied flippantly.

Raven just stared at her, and then continued to read her list. Eventually all the Titans knew what to find and, after asking each other where to find the ones they weren't sure of, they left to find the items requested of them.

OoOoO

It was mid-way through the search and Beast Boy had stumbled into Raven, while collecting items from the same place.

"Do you think bringing Terra back is a good idea?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I'm not sure. It should be, I mean, she saved the city, and we've tried everything to bring her back."

"All except gods" Beast Boy stated, and left to find his other items.

Raven stood for a minute, thinking over all that had happened since they met Shenris, and all that had happened with Terra. She decided that they were rather alike. They came, they helped, then they left.

Raven left to continue searching feeling rather confused and worried.

OoOoO

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Shenris had all returned to the tower. It was 22 hours since they had left, and they were all wondering where Raven was. They were tired and rather grumpy.

Suddenly there was the thud of footsteps outside the main door into the main room, and Raven came though the door, lugging the filled bag of items as if it was a cancerous Siamese twin.

The other Titans just starred. It wasn't that Raven was angry or ruffled. But the fact that she was covered in a florescent, faintly glowing green goup, that was slowly moving its way onto the carpet.

Raven looked up and stared at the Titans. She found Shenris in the group and growled slightly. She took another step forward and dumped her bag on the floor, it contents spilling out slightly. Raven continued to walk toward Shenris, the other Titans backing away from her angry goup-ness.

When Shenris was in front of Raven, she began to unfasten her cloak, avoiding looking at Shenris until she was holding her cape in front of her.

Raven looked at Shenris, and jammed her hood over Shenris' head. Starfire gasped, Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed, and Robin raised his eyebrow, frowning slightly.

"Never. Again." Raven growled at the now slime covered head of Shenris.

Shenris wiped at her eyes, and placed her goup filled hand in Ravens face.

A slime fight occurred. Started, as most fights are, by someone completely un-involved. Mainly Beast Boy.

OoOoO

"Now what?" Asked Beast Boy after helping to clean the main room. He was rubbing his back, from all his scrubbing, and he was rubbing his head because as Raven was leaving the room she had slipped on some of the goup, Beast Boy had laughed. And Beast Boy couldn't exactly remember what happened next.

"We summon the god of friendship" Shenris replied while cracking her back.

**OoOoO**

**Woo. Sorry this took so long. Major writers block. Anyway, this chapter would be longer, but can't I think what the summoning should be like.**

**Meh.**


End file.
